Daughter of The Sea
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: Rosi and her 2 best friends are brought to Camp Half Blood by their saytr.Rosi is chosen for a quest,and has to choose 8 other demigods to go with her.They are all stuffed in a RV,doing whatever the gods tell them to do to get random things to help defeat an unknown enemy.Add in a horrible nightmare,3 kittens, Leo's randomness,Kacey's irrational dad,and they're in for a bumpy ride.
1. My English teacher is a monster?

Hey hey hey hey!

this is my second story on this site. This one is called Daughter of The Sea, and its Percy Jackson and the Olympians (well, duh). Oh, by the way, this happens after the Heroes of Olympus.

Disclaimer: I only own Rosi, Kacey, Bryan, and a few other characters.

* * *

Rosi POV

My life took a sharp turn on the last day of 6th grade. If it was a good turn or a bad turn, I'm not sure yet. To everyone, it seemEd like a normal day, including me. But no. *sigh*. It all started during lunch on that fateful day...

LAST DAY OF 6TH GRADE

I was sitting at my table in the cafeteria with my 3 best friends, Kacey, Kamiko, and Bryan.

Kacey is tall, but not as tall as me. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She seems really threatening before you get to know her, but then she's nice.

Kamiko has really frizzy brown hair and crutches. She always gets hurt, than gets hurt again. She's also kinda short.

Bryan has dark brown hair that's only a few shades away from black. He's the same height as me. He usually wears black, gray, or brown clothes, but says he's not goth, emo, or punk. He just likes dark colors. I believe him (kinda).

I have long blonde hair and bright green eyes. I'm really tall. I also love to swim. I can hold my breath for twice as long as all the girls on the swim team put together.

Anyways, we were sitting in the cafeteria at our table, which was in the back because all of our teachers hate us (Except our pre-algebra teacher because she's my aunt's best friend).

We were chatting about tomorrow's English paper. Mrs. Barkowitz (the name is fitting) came over to our table and eyed us suspiciously. Now, why would she eye us when she is standing right there? That lady is seriously all kinds o' weird.

She started...morphing, I guess. Suddenly, there was a manticore (we did Ancient Greek history/myths in World Studies) in front of us. Kacey and I screamed.

"I got this!" Kamiko said. She ran up to the and hit her with her crutch. The manticore yowled and hit back, hitting Kamiko directly in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Kamiko!" Kacey yelled.

"Guys, get out of here, get a cab, and ask for Half-Blood Stawberries!" Kamiko said before passing out.

I grabbed Kamiko's arms and Bryan grabbed her legs. Kacey ran over to the baseball team's table and grabbed a bat. She held it up just in case the manticore charged. When Bryan and I were out the door, she scrambled out after us. Kamiko decided to wake up then.

"We need an explanation." Kacey said.

"In the cab." Kamiko answered.

"Well, let's get there quick because if I don't find out what's going on soon, I'll pass out." I said.

"Let's get going to camp half blood." Kamiko said and hailed a cab. We all got in.

"Half-Blood Strawberries please." Kamiko said.

"Darlin', that's gonna cost ya over a hundred dollas." the cab driver said.

"I know. I have 200 dollars." Kamiko said.

"You do?" I exclaimed. Kamiko nodded. The cab sped off when the driver slammed hisfoot on the gas.

"Okay, first, why was there a manticore in our school cafeteria?" I asked.

"Well, how do I put this... You three are demigods. I'm taking you to camp half blood, the only safe place in the world for people like you. I'm a saytr. I have goat legs." Kamiko paused.

"You're part goat?" Bryan asked.

"Like I said, yes. But you can't tell mortals about any of this stuff. They'll put you in a mental hospital, and I know from experience." with that Kamiko earned a few strange looks from Kacey, Bryan, and I.

"You said we're demigods, who's our mom or dad?" Kacey said.

"I don't know for sure, but I have my suspicions." Kamiko answered. After that, Kamiko had to continuously answer our questions.

* * *

We arrived at whatever camp half blood is. The driver apparently couldn't come close enough to the camp to let us off in a parking lot, so we had to walk about a mile to get there.

We had to walk through a dense forest because a huge unclimbable tree had fallen onto the road.

By the time we got to the camp, Kacey had the equal of a bramble bush in her hair, my arms looked like I was attacked by a feral cat, and Bryan was muttering something about a rabid squirrel. Kamiko was unharmed. Then I noticed her legs. They were covered in fur. She wasn't kidding when she said she was half goat.

We headed up a hill and when I looked down, I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of Daughter of The Sea. Sorry it's kinda short

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

constructive criticism is appreciated.

REVIEW


	2. I'm a demigod? That can't be right

Author's Note

I know I haven't updated lately, but I am now. Anyways, I'll try to update more often now.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

Previously on Daughter of the Sea...

We headed up a hill and when I looked down, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Rosi POV

There was a large rectangle of really strange looking buildings. One was all black, another was a rainbow color, and a third was covered in sea shells. There were two white ones on one of the smaller sides of the rectangles. There was a big white ranch house and a bunch of sports areas. I even saw a rock climbing wall with,wait, is that LAVA? Okay... Well, I'm just gonna get to the dialogue now so I dont bore you. Wait, it's too late for that? Well then...

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Kamiko said.

Kacey POV

"This is Camp Half Blood? Well that explains Lava Falls over there." Bryan said while pointing at the rock wall.

"Yes, and that is the climbing wall, and yes you will die if you don't get to the top in time. Now lets go meet Chiron." Kamiko said.

"Wow, such a happy thought." I muttered and Rosi laughed nervously.

"So who exactly is Chiron?" Rosi asked Kamiko.

"He's THE Chiron." Kamiko replied.

"The one from Greek mythology?" Rosi asked and Kamiko sighed.

"It's not Greek MYTHOLOGY, it's Greek HISTORY, and yes it is him." Kamiko said. That is creepy. We've been living in a world of monsters without even knowing it? Well then...

"Let's go!" Kamiko said before running down the hill. I shrugged and ran down after her. Rosi and Bryan followed me. She took us to the ranch house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Kamiko." A man...is that a centaur? Must be Chiron then. Kamiko siad he would be here.

"Hi Chiron." Kamiko said.

Wow, you're tall!" Bryan said looking up at the centaur.

"Thank you. What is your name child?" Chiron asked.

"I'm Bryan, this is Kacey, and that's Rosi." Bryan said, pointing to me and Rosi when he said our names.

"Hello. Would you mind if I talk to Kamiko alone? You can go find someone and ask for a tour." Chiron said. We all nodded and headed off to find someone to give us a tour.

We neared a big pavilion with a bunch if tables in it. There was a few kids standing around. We walked up.

"Hey, could one of you give us a tour? We're new here." Rosi said.

"Sure. I'm Katie Gardener, and my mom is Dementer." a girl said to us. She had dark brown hair and was kinda tall (A\N: I'm not really sure if this is what Katie Gardener looks like, but this is what I think she looks like).

"I'm Kacey." I said.

"I'm Rosi." Rosi said.

"And I'm Bryan." Bryan said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Let's start the tour with this pavilion. This is where everyone eats their meals." Katie said.

* * *

After three hours we had toured around the camp and were meeting up with Kamiko.

"Hi guys." Kamiko said.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say..." Kamiko trailed off.

"Oh, okay." Rosi said, but looked a little hurt.

"Let's just get to dinner." I said. I hate tension. It's really all I get at my house, so I avoid it at all times. Or I at least try.

We started over to the dining pavilion. Bryan, Rosi and I sat down at the Hermes table, where we would be staying until we are claimed by our godly parent. I have no idea what that means though.

We were all eating and then Chiron called everyone's attention.

"The weekly came of capture the flag will be held tonight. Please be at th. Field by the woods by 7." He said, and then went back to eating.

* * *

When we were done eating, the Hermes cabin went to get the armor for capture the flag.

"You guys, capture the flag is when most demigods get claimed. I'm pretty sure you guys will get claimed today because all three of you seem pretty powerful." a girl said to us.

" Thanks. I'm Kacey, this is Bryan, and this is Rosi." I said to her.

"I'm Lily. My dad is Hermes. Obviously." Lily said.

"So you like stealing stuff?" Rosi said.

Lily responded by taking out a sea blue wallet. "I think this is yours." She said.

Rosi snatched it back. Then all four of us started laughing.

"We better get ready for capture the flag." I said.

We all started suiting up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is kinda a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. It's going to be about the game of capture the flag. I'll try to update more frequently.

PLEASE REVIEW

Im not gonna say review or the story gets killed, but they will motivate me to update sooner.

And I also want to say thanks to Nightlock64 for all of the support in chapter 1!

XxWarriorsrockxX

signing out


	3. Chapter the Flag and Claiming

Welcome Back to Daughter of The Sea!

Okay, this is obviously the chapter with capture the flag. Rosi and Kacey and Bryan are gonna get claimed, and they're gonna meet the other 5 demigods. They already met one, and her name is Lily, and you already know her dad is Hermes.

Without further ado (ha, ado) chapter 3 of Daughter of The Sea!

* * *

Bryan POV

I was standing in the clearing by the woods. All of the campers and Chiron were there. On my team there was the Hermes cabin, Posedion, Athena, Hades, Hephatetus, Demeter, and a lot of others that would take forever to list.

I was on the blue team, and we were getting a five minute head start.

"Go!" Chiron shouted after explaining everything while all of the campers tuned out or sharpened their sPears.

The blue team charged into the woods shouting various things like "red is goin down", "blue rules" and "red team sucks".

We reached the spot we were keeping the flag. "Okay, I'm going over here with Percy, Leo, Lily, Max, Matt, Bryan, Rosi, and Kacey. Blah blah blah..." The girl who was obviously the leader said. I kinda tuned out after I heard my name.

Everyone set off. I walked to my post in the back of the single file line. Rosi was in front of me.

We reached a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small stream runing through it.

"Okay, let's all say our name, godly parent, and age." the girl who assigned us this position spoke.

"I'm Annabeth. My mom is Athena. I'm 18 years old." Annabeth said. She has blonde hair with princess curls. She also has startlingly gray eyes.

"I'm Percy. My dad is Posedion. I'm 18 too." Percy said. He had black hair and a face just like Rosi's. It was scary how much those two look alike. Same nose, same ears, same eyes...

"I'm Leo. My dad is Hephatetus. I'm 16." Leo said, distracted witch metal pieces he was fiddling with. He had curly back hair and was tall.

"I'm Lily. Daughter of Hermes. I'm 12." Lily said. She had blonde hair and a mischievous smile. "And I'm way better at anything prank wise, pick pocketing, and stealing than my brothers. They're big scaredy cats. Oh, and watch your wallets." With that everyone checked their pockets to make sure they had all of their belongings.

"I'm Max. Son of Hades. I'm 12 too." A tall guy with hair the same shade as mine said. We kind of looked alike, but it was nothing compared to Percy and Rosi.

"Matt. My mom is Demeter. I'm 12. And I'm not crazy about flowers like everyone thinks I am." Matt said. He had hair resembling the girl Katie. Well, they are half siblings. He was even taller than Max, and I'm guessing he towered over his sister.

"My name is Rosi. I don't know who my dad is, and yes I'm sure it's my dad thats the god. I'm 12." Rosi said.

"I'm Kacey. Same deal as with Rosi. I'm 12. And I have a very short temper, so don't push me." Kacey said. Annabeth, Percy, and Leo started muttering to each other. I only heard snippets of the conversation like "Ares", "too small" and "definitely Demeter" and finally, "Zeus" which was followed by "you idiot!" And "no not Zeus".

"I'm Bryan. I dont know who my dad is. I'm 12." I said.

"Okay, now that we know each other, lets get up and wait for the red team." Annabeth said. We all walked over to our positions.

"I see someone coming!" Rosi called from a branch up in a tree. She scrambled down and grabbed her sword.

About 18 kids burst through the bushes. I recognized them from earlier. The Ares campers. 7 of them saw Percy, screamed, and ran away. Huh, weird...

Percy blasted water at a few of them, and all the other demigods plunged into battle. Percy pulled out- wait, why does he have a pen?

"Percy, why do you have a pen? I'm pretty sure they don't want to have a writing competition!" I said.

"It's not a pen." He said calmly. I was just about to say something when he uncapped the pen. It turned into a sword. Okay... Manticores, a camp with an armory, demigods, and swords that look like pens. I guess I have to keep an open mind, although I'm not sure if anyone's mind is that open.

I pulled out the sword issued to me and jumped at an Ares kid. He easily pinned me and held the blade to my throat.

"Don't move a muscle or your friend gets it!" He yelled. All of the blue team members looked my way. They froze.

Some Ares kids took the opotunity to knock Rosi over. Bad move. When Rosi gets mad, there's no stopping her. She stood up, and all of the water from the creek erupted and sprayed them directly in the face. She whipped out her sword and kicked them, knocking them over. She took both swords and waved the three swords around.

"If any of you try anything like that, you'll end up just like them." Rosi gestured to the two demigods layer on the ground, groaning in pain.

She stuck one sword into a tree, tossed the other one to Percy, twirled the remaining one and stalked off into the woods.

'Okay, that was weird' I thought.

All of the kids were stunned, so I took the opportunity to knock the Ares kid's sword off my throat. I turned the tables against him by putting my sword against his throat.

"I surrender." He choked out. I sat up and walked into the woods after Rosi. I nodded to Kacey and she walked after me.

* * *

Rosi POV

After that big show, I stalked off into the woods. I sat down on a log and a minute later I heard footsteps coming my way. Kacey and Bryan came into my view.

"Hey." Kacey said. She came over and sat next to me. Bryan sat in my other side.

"They must think I'm a freak. I'm the girl who blew up a creek and defeated two Ares kids that were both twice my size!" I wailed. I'm not kidding. Earlier this school year, I had gone to a different school with Kacey and Bryan. I blew up the gym and was called Dumb Bomb for the rest of the marking period.

"Rosi, they're demigods. I'm pretty sure they're used to this kind if thing." Kacey said supportively.

"You're right. Lets get back there." I said and stood up. I walked back to the clearing.

"Hey guys. I'm back." I said. Then I realized everyone was staring at me. Great. Notice the sarcasm.

Actually, everyone was staring at something above my head. I looked up and there was a floating orb above my head.

"All hail Rosi, daughter of Posideon." Percy said, and everyone kneeled on the ground. Once Kacey and Bryan saw what they were doing, they kneeled too, but a bit awkwardly. I couldn't help Laughing.

An orb appeared above Bryan's head.

"All hail Bryan, son of Hades." Percy said again. Cue the kneeling.

Right after, an orb appeared above Kacey's head.

"All hail Kacey, daughter of... Ares? But you look nothing like your half siblings." percy said while kneeling.

"My mom is a supermodel." Kacey explained, looking very bored.

"Nevermind." Percy replied.

* * *

A/N

i bet you're wondering why I didn't make up last names. Thats cuz I'm very lazy right now, so yeah...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

AGAIN, REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	4. The prophecy (part 1)

Max POV (bet you didn't see that one comin, actually, I bet you did... Oh well)

It was Saturday, the day after Capture the Flag, and I got a brother. Besides Nico, who I always have to bail out if trouble with Demeter. Last week I had to get him out of cereal jail. I know, weird right? And he's the older one. Other than that all I have is a dead sister and what I guess you could call a roman sister.

Bryan has already moved into the cabin. He gets one side and I get the other. We agreed that when Nico visits he gets the annoying middle bed.

Rosi had moved into the Posideon cabin and they were putting in a wall because I wouldn't want to share a room with an 18 year old sister. Thats how Rosi must feel.

Kacey had moved into the Ares cabin, and let me just say that I think she hates it. There's at least 22 kids including her in that cabin (not everyone was doing capture the flag yesterday).

I was going to the Chariot Track with Rosi, Kacey, Bryan, Lily, and Matt. I was walking there with Bryan.

"So do you like Rosi? I saw you staring at her." Bryan said.

"I like her as a friend, nothing more." I replied.

"Suuuurrrrreeeee." He said. I frowned and kept walking.

"Max likes Rosi! Max likes Rosi! Max likes Rosi!" Bryan taunted me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, earning a few glances from the other campers. They quickly returned to their activities. They're demigods. We have monsters and Hermes's kids. We get used to loud noises.

"You so like her." Bryan said.

"I don't, and even of I did why would she like me?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm one of her best friends. I can find out and let you know." He said then fast walked ahead of me. I sighed. I'm never gonna have a normal life.

* * *

When I got to the arena I saw everyone else there. Bryan was talking to Rosi. Just grrrreaaaaaaat. I was thinking about what he might possibly say when Rosi started yelling at me.

"Max! You zoned out for, like, five minutes!" She yelled in my ear. I recoiled and held my ear, which was really hurting.

"Ow!" I yelled at her. She huffed.

"I've had worse. You'll live. Okay everyone, get into teams of two!" Rosi said. In the end, Bryan was paired up with Kacey, Matt and Lily were a team, and I was sharing a chariot with Rosi.

"Let's just get this over with." Rosi said. "The rules are no using any of the chariots weapons. Use your own. And no maiming and killing." Rosi told everyone. All of the chariots pulled onto the the starting line. "Go!" Rosi yelled.

The other two chariots pulled away form the starting line, but our horses wouldn't budge.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"C'mon Comet and Moon! Go!" Rosi said to the horses.

"I dont care if he's Hades's son, He's not gonna kill you!" The horses neighed in response to Rosi. She sighed. "If you don't go now I'll make my dad vaporize you." With that the horses took off.

We were at least 30 meters behind the others. The horses were going fast because they knew Rosi was not lying about the vaporizing thing.

By the time we got to the finish line, Matt, Lily, Bryan, and Kacey were talking to Rachel. That's never good

"Rosi, I don't remember anything that happened 5 minutes ago, and I was Katie Gardener, and she said to come talk to you. So be warned, I might start spitting out green smoke-" Rachel said then spit out green smoke. I should tell her not to warn anyone. The next thing that came out of her mouth was pretty creepy.

* * *

A/N

ok, I have the first part of the prophecy written, but should it rhyme, how long should it be, and I need some suggestions of what it should say.

btw the 'person' Rosi has to defeat is one that has only been mentioned before. They are also more powerful than any other on. (I doubt they actually are, but they are for the sake of the story)

PLEASE REVIEW

Im not going to hold this hostage for reviews, but the more reviews there are, it's most likely I will update sooner.

XxWarriorsrockxX signing off.


	5. The prophecy (part 2)

Hey guys!

I'm updating again! The prophecy doesn't rhyme and is really suckish, but it's something!

on to the story!

* * *

Previously:

Rachel said and then started to spit out green smoke. The next thing that came out of her mouth was pretty creepy.

Rosi POV:

"The Daughter of the Sea

Will have to face a foe

more powerful than any other.

she will take eight demigods

and travel across the country.

Each god will tell her an item to help

and in the end they will not accomplish what they thought." Rachel finished and returned back to normal.

I looked at everyone else and they were all shocked. I realized I had been shaking. I'm pretty sure that I'm the one in the prophecy. I mean, I think Poseidon doesn't have any other demigod daughters.

Max, Matt, and Lily all rushed out of the chariot arena. I think they were going t find Chiron, at least that's what I would do if I wasn't frozen to the spot.

A few minutes (it could have been hours) later they came running back with Chiron galloping behind them.

"What happened?" Chiron asked urgently. I must have still been standing there with my mouth open because Kacey took one look at me and started to explain.

"You see, Rachel came over here and..." I just kind of tuned out.

* * *

Later, Chiron had decided that I needed to pick eight people to come with me by the campfire tonight. So far I had 7 people: Kacey, Bryan, Max, Lily, Matt, Percy, Annabeth. I couldn't think of eighth. Then it just came to me: Leo Valdez! He seemed pretty cool and looked like he could handle a challenge. So I had everything decided.

*Skip to campfire*

Chiron called me up at the campfire. I HATE speaking in front of large crowds. I really didn't think this through. I got up by the fire and cleared my throat.

"Okay, I'm guessing you all know by now, but Rachel delivered a prophecy to me and 5 other demigods. I don't remember exactly what she said, but it was along the lines of me and eight others facing someone or something really powerful. We will travel across the country and each god will tell us something to help us defeat whatever the force is. So, since I am the main demigod of the prophecy, Chiron said I have to choose who I want to come with me. So I thought about it, and I have decided. Kacey, daughter of Ares, Bryan, son of Hades, Lily, daughter of Hermes, Max, son of Hades, Matt, son of Demeter, Percy, son of Poseidon, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and finally, Leo Valdez, son of Hephatetus." I finished. I had NOT fainted this time by letting my eyes dart between the people I was asking to come on the quest. I continued to do that.

"I'll go! Seems fun." Kacey said. Bryan nodded in agreement.

"I'm going." Max said. I gave him a grateful look. I was afraid the only people who would come with me would be Kacey and Bryan.

"I'll come." Matt said.

"Me too." Lily said.

"Me and Annabeth are going too." Percy said after whispering with Annabeth.

"Annabeth and I." She corrected.

"I've got nothin' better to do." Leo said with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay. That settles it. You guys will leave in the morning." Chiron said. We all nodded. After that Chiron dismissed everyone. I walked back to my cabin with Percy.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked Percy. We had become close recently, considering we were Poseidon's only demigod kids.

"Are you sure you can handle the pressure of being captain?" Percy countered.

"Touché." I said back.

"Seriously though, are you sure you can handle it?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Of course." I said, but of course I was lying. I'm actually 99% sure I'm gonna fail.

"You don't sound so sure." He said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you can handle it."

I looked up at him. "Fine. I think I'm gonna fail and someone's gonna die and it will be all my fault and I'll have it on my conscience for the rest of my life and..." I trailed off as I realized I was rambling.

"You'll have me there. I won't let you mess up." Percy said.

"Thanks big bro."

"No problem little sis." I hugged him.

"Okay, let's get to bed. We have an early morning." I said and ran to the cabin. I easily ran faster than Percy. I have a slim build and and long legs. I got into the cabin and locked the door before Percy could get in.

"Rosi, let me in!"

"Nah, I'm good!" I yelled back while laughing.

"Let me in or I'll, I'll, I'll, blast you with water!"

"Yea, good plan! Blast the Daughter of Poseidon with water! That'll work!" I said sarcastically. I heard him huff outside the door.

"Open the door this instant, young lady!"

"Dont be a party pooper! That's Zeus's job!" I heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"Get over it Zues!" Percy yelled. More thunder.

"Rosi seriously, open the door!"

"Never!"

"I'll take away Spice!" Spice is my cat, and he lives with my aunt back home.

"You wouldn't!"

"I think we both know I would!"

"Fine! I'll open the door!" I paused. "Tomorrow morning!"

"Ill still take Spice."

"You forgot one important detail: you don't know where I live! HA!" I yelled.

After about 30 more minutes, I got in my pj's and let Percy in. By then it was 11:00. I went into my room (my side of the cabin) and sat on my bed. I grabbed my notebook I had gotten from Lily yesterday and wrote about the day. I use it as a diary.

At about midnight, I put it away and turned the light off. I slowly fell asleep.

~DREAM~

was saw myself tied to a chair, which was nailed to the ground. When I say saw myself I mean I saw me in the chair, but it was like I was seeing things from inside the wall.

"Rosi, how nice to see you." a strange, scratchy female voice said.

"Who are you?!" A very scared version of me said. It was then that I realized the me in the chair looked really beat up, and about 15, 16, or 17. She had a large bruise above her eye and at least ten scars on her arms. I noticed both of her legs had large gashes and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in at least a week. (A/N I know you're wondering why I keep saying she, but that's what I would've said in this situation.)

"You don't know who I am, but I know all about you." The voice said in a eerie voice.

"Okay..."

"Now, to save your friends you must-"

~END OF DREAM~

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. I was sweating heavily and my blankets stuck to my skin. The short shorts I was wearing also stuck to my legs, and I had to pull my tank top away from my skin. A lot of people must have heard me scream. Percy came running into my side of the cabin. As soon as I did that I started sobbing.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled. I noticed he had Riptide out. He noticed I was sobbing. He came over to me and pulled me down from the bed. He hugged me and just let me sob. "Demigod nightmare, huh?" I just nodded. "It's alright. They don't ALWAYS come true." I could tell he was lying because his voice went up an octave or two. I glared at him.

It was then that the door burst open and at least half of the camp stood there.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. She was at the front with Bryan, Kacey, and Max.

"Rosi had a nightmare and woke up screaming." I could hear some snickers and I buried my face in Percy's shoulder. I could feel Percy tense up and I let out a small cry.

"Will you guys shut up?" Percy hissed. That shut them up. No one messes with Percy except me and his close friends.

"Will you get out if our cabin?!" I yelled. I didn't want any nonsense right now. Bryan, Kacey, and Annabeth knew that didn't include them, and Bryan pulled Max back in when he tried to leave. I really didn't care about that. I stood up from where me and Percy were sitting on my bed. I went to the mirror. I looked terrible. My face was all blotchy and my eyes had red around them, but I didn't care.

I sat back down in between Percy and Kacey.

"Hey, you wanna talk about the dream?" Annabeth asked from the other side of Percy.

"Well, I saw the whole thing kinda from where the wall was. It was like I was in the wall. Anyways, I saw myself, really beaten up and about 4 years older, tied to a chair which was nailed to the ground. Then this weird female voice that was scratchy like it hadn't been used for a while told the me in the chair that it was nice to see me. The me in the chair didnt know who it was. Then th voice said it knew everything about me and to save my friends I had to do something, but then I woke up screaming and sweating buckets." I finished. Annabeth looked concerned. Everyone else looked confused.

"Okay, why don't we all get back to sleep. We still have 3 hours." Annabeth said. We all nodded. Kacey, Bryan, Max, and Annabeth all got up and left. Annabeth left last, but before she left she exchanged a glance with Percy. They know something. I think.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Percy shaking me. I groaned drowsily. I had only gotten 1 hour of sleep, and in that hour I had the dream again. I woke up again sweating and crying.

"Rosi, I promise, it will eventually go away." Percy assured me. I nodded, but I wasn't so sure. "C'mon, we better get going. We are having breakfast In the RV."

"What RV?"

"Chiron got a magical RV which has a boys room, girls room, and a room with a kitchen and living room. It still looks like a normal RV though."

"Alright." I said, still unsure.

He led me out of the cabin and we went to the top of Half Blood Hill. Annabeth, Max, Matt, Lily, Bryan, and Kacey were all waiting there.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. He ran up the hill and joined us. Chiron trotted up the hill.

"Okay children. There is the RV." Chiron pointed to a regular RV. We all walked over and got in. Annabeth hugged Chiron, but she could barely reach him even though she was 5'12". (A/N I imagine Annabeth as being really tall) She hopped in after us.

"It's off to Olympus we go!" Percy yelled. Leo hopped in the drivers seat and pulled away.

* * *

A/N

Bam! My longest chapter. This took a long time to write, so yeah...

Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!

REVIEW

See you on the Flip Side! (Hehe, not really)

~XxWarriorsrockxX~


	6. Aphrodite (part 1 of 4)

Hey! I'm XxWarriorsrockxX, obviously. So this is chapter 5 of D.O.T.S. and welcome! Okay, so I have currently become obsessed with Popular Song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande, so I couldn't resist putting it in this chapter. I'm not sure what kind of freaky place would have it as elevator music, but oh well! Oh, and the kittens are based off of my cats Candy, Thunder, and Cally. Well, it actually is my cat Cally. I'm currently also kitty obsessed, because I'm going completely cat crazy. My family had three indoor cats, Cally, Mittens (Mitty), and Dado, then we adopted two strays who live in the garage, Spice and Violet. Violet had 5 kittens, Thunder, Candy, Cloud, Lilac, and April, so we have 5 10 week old kitties running around in our basement, so yeah... I'm kitty crazy! Oh, and to whoever actually cares enough to read these boring author's note, yay for you! You have my appreciation.

I have one more thing to rant about: what is the point if a disclaimer? I mean, think about this way, if I actually did own PJO (which I don't) why would I write Fanfiction, and not another book with this stuff? Huh? Huh? Exactly.

One last thing: I refuse to write bad words, even if they don't necessarily count. I will be using h-hound instead of- well I think we all know what that stands for. If you don't, well, too bad. Oh, and when they say or think h-hound, just pretend it's the actual word.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I also don't own Popular Song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande. I don't own Wal-Mart. Or Mc'Donald's

A brief recap: Rosi was assigned a quest and she chose Bryan, Kacey, Max, Matt, Lily, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo to go with her. This is Aphrodite's thing I guess you could say.

Now to the story!

* * *

Kacey POV:

We had just left Camp Half Blood and were driving to New York City.

"Let's get this party started! WOOOO!" Bryan yelled. He's really random. He will yell out whatever is in his mind more than most demigods. He's seriously ADHD.

"WOOO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Is anyone else starving? Percy forgot to wake me up for breakfast this morning." Rosi said looking pointedly at Percy.

"I tried everything! I even jumped on your bed!" Percy exclaimed. Rosi looked embarrassed now. She sighed and went in the kitchen area.

"Does anyone else want a sandwich?" Rosi asked. She didn't hear anyone say yes so she just made one. I stood up and walked over to Rosi.

"Did you have the dream again?" I asked.

"No. But I think I might have it again tonight."

"Okay. You'll have to tell me in the morning, and if you wake up screaming again, wake me up. Okay?" Rosi just nodded.

I went into the girls bedroom and went up to my bed. I had the bottom bunk on the left. Rosi's bed was on top of mine, and Annabeth had the other top bunk. Lily's bed was under Annabeth's. I layed down on my bed. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Matt was shaking me awake.

"Kacey! Kacey!" I heard Matt yelling.

"I'm up, I'm up." I replied.

"We're at the Empire State Building."

"Why the Empire State Building?"

"Olympus is here. You take the special elevator up to the 600th floor, and there's Olympus." Matt said. I nodded and slowly got up. Then I processed what he said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You'll see." Matt sighed. I'm guessing he's explained this a lot. I got up and went into the living room with Matt. I grabbed my combat boots and tugged them on while hopping out the door behind Bryan.

We headed into the Empire State Building. Percy walked up to the desk with attendant sitting at it.

"600th floor, please." Percy said quietly.

"There is no 600th floor, kid." The attendant said, then actually looked up. "Percy Jackson, sir! I'm so sorry! Here take this!" The attendant whisper yelled and tossed Percy a card thing. Percy nodded and led us into the elevator. He closed the door before anyone else could get in, locking out three angry business men. We rode up in silence, listening to the elevator music. That is until Bryan started singing along, and let me just say, he can't sing, and he was trying to be horrible.

"It ain't so funny when the joke's on you!" Bryan yelled, then everyone else joined in.

"Ooh, the joke's on you

Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,

"How come you look so cool?"

'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy

I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school!

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

but you were always popular,

You were singing all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

'Cause my song is popular!" We all yelled, and didn't notice the doors opening. All of the people or animals, I guess, stared at us, confused. I stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Thank you!" I yelled and bowed. I could hear Rosi and Bryan laughing behind me. Sometimes I can be more random than Bryan. I stood up and walked on. I could hear everyone trying to squeeze through the tiny elevator doors.

"Oof!"

"Get your butt outta my face!"

"Get your face outta my butt!"

"Move!"

"Why should I?"

I sighed and ducked under everyone. I stood behind them and pushed. All eight of them came tumbling out of the door and landed in a heap. I brushed my hands together and stepped over them.

"Get up!" I said, frustrated. They all got up grumbling to themselves.

We walked up to the throne room. Aphrodite was the only god in the room.

"The gods previously had a raffle to decide which one of us gets to go first, and I get to! Eeeeeee!" Aphrodite squealed. "I have a wrist watch for all the boys, and a bracelet for the girls. Each one turns into a sheild when you tap the screen or the small button." Aphrodite said.

"Okay, can we have them?" Rosi asked. Aphrodite laughed at this.

"Oh! How cute! You think I'll just give them to you! No! You have to get my blue scarf. The Minotaur stole it about a month ago. So, if you get me my scarf, you can have the stuff. If you don't, you can't complete the quest." Aphrodite said.

"No, not the Minotaur!" Percy yelled, exasperated. I noticed Rosi giving him a strange look.

"If I were you, I would start looking in the morning. I have a magical map that will show you where the Minotaur is." Aphrodite explained. She handed Rosi and old, brownish piece of rolled up paper. Rosi grabbed it. "Now, shoo!" Aphrodite said as she walked out of the throne room. Probably to do her hair or something.

We all piled back into the elevator, after squeezing through the tiny door. We came out of the elevator, but not before having another one of Bryan's Elevator Music Sing-A-Longs. As we walked by the attendants desk, Percy tossed keys card to the attendant, hitting him squarely in the face. I was the first one into the RV. I kicked off my boots and plopped down onto the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

Rosi POV:

I was the last one into the RV, but I noticed a small bundle of fur next to the front tire. I stepped back onto the pavement. I slowly walked over and crouched down. It was an animal. It ran and hid behind the tire, but peeked out. It was a kitten! A calico kitten! I love cats, they're so cute and I should keep this one and- whoa there, I'm kind of getting carried away. Anyways, I held my hand out to the kitten. It hesitantly came up and sniffed my hand. Then it came towards me.

"Good kitten!" I said in a soothing voice. I slowly picked it up. The kitten couldn't be more than six weeks old, and was a long haired calico kitten. Then, I noticed two more little faces poking around the tire. A little black one, and a gray tabby with a small brown spot on her head. (A/N: if you're wondering if in one litter of kitties if there can be a gray tabby, black, and calico, it is possible. Thunder and Candy are actual littermates in real life, and their sister April is calico.) I slowly coaxed the other two up to me. I managed to get all three of them into my hands. I stood up and walked into the RV. The little calico was squirming, but I still held on.

"Guess who I found outside?" I asked. I held up the kittens.

"Awwww!" Everybody said, then crowded around me.

"Hey! Back up! They're scared!" I said quietly. I set them down on the floor while corralling them. "I'm gonna call this one Cally," I said pointing to the little calico, "this one Candy," I pointed to the gray tabby, "and this one is Thunder." I finished, pointing at the little all black one. (I had already checked their genders. Lets not discuss this anymore.) I checked the digital clock on the table by the couch. 5:00 already? I didn't even eat lunch!

"So what should we do for dinner? And I need to get some cat stuff." I said as I walked over to the bean bag chair with the kittens following me.

"Well, I know a Wal-Mart is around her somewhere. We could get cat stuff there. And I think Percy needs more dog food for Mrs. O'Leary." Leo said. I nodded and let the kittens.

"Wait, Percy, who's Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"My h-hound." Percy said. I nodded. Tame h-hounds. Why not?

* * *

Later, I had gotten three cat beds, a bunch of cat toys, three litter boxes, three food bowls, three water bowls, litter, cat food, and every other thing I would need for the kitties.

We had just gotten Mc'Donald's and ate in the RV.

That night, I went to bed with Cally snuggled up to my head, Thunder under my arm, and Candy curled up on my chest, and all four of us were completely unaware of the horrible day I was going to have tomorrow.

* * *

Bam! Done! Okay, PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!

~XxWarriorsrockxX~ signing off


	7. Aphrodite (part 2 of 4)

Hi! Okay, well, this Daughter of the Sea chapter 7. This chapter is the second part of Aphrodite's challenge. Also, it's what happens in Rosi's horrible day.

In case you haven't figured it out, Rosi is the main character in the story but it will still be told in other POV's sometimes.

In case you're wondering why I never use italics or bold or underlined, it's because I'm writing all of my stories on an iPad, and for some reason, the italics, bold, or underlined won't turn off once I press the button. Thats why the entire first chapter of Warriors Truth or Dare is in bold. If someone does their stories on an iPad and knows how to turn it on and off, please PM me! It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

One last thing: Rosi's actual name is Rosiana Taylor. Kacey's name is Kacey Anderson. Bryan's name is Bryan Stewart.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rosi POV:

I wasn't able to fall asleep quickly that night. I figure I fell asleep at about midnight. Then, I had the dream again, although this time it was worse.

* * *

~THE DREAM~

I saw myself in the chair again. I was having the same out of body experience as the other dream, like I was watching from a camera in the wall.

Dream Me, as I've decided to call it, was more beat up then before. She had at least five scars added to the collection on her arms, and now one on her forehead. The gash on her leg was bigger, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for longer than a week. The bruse above her eye was bigger, and blacker. I also noticed that there was no way Dream Me could've been any younger than 17.

Suddenly, the room shifted. I was at the back of Dream Me, and I could see her back. There was a large tear in the fabric in the back of the shirt. There was an only slightly smaller, deep claw mark type thing that matched the shape of the tear perfectly on Dream Me's back. I couldn't help but gasp. That looked like it hurt. A lot.

The voice said the same things in the other dream, and Dream Me said the same things back.

"Now, to save your friends you must-" then my vision went blank, and I could hear Dream Me screaming.

~END OF DREAM~

* * *

I woke up continuing Dream Me's scream. I was sweating and sobbing. That voice is the worst part of the dream, and it really freaks me out.

My sheets were glued to my bare skin, considering I was wearing a tank top and short shorts, which I always wear to sleep in the summer.

Then I realized I was still screaming. I quickly stopped, but it was too late. All five boys came crashing into our room. It was a pretty funny sight.

Percy was leaning on Leo, slobbering all over him, with Riptide dangling by his side.

Leo looked like one of Santa's elves after making some rich kid's toys. He was half asleep, so he was accidentally poking Max, who was standing in front of him, in the back with a knife he had probably pulled out of his tool belt.

Bryan drifting back and forth from sleeping and consciousness. His head was currently dangling over his chest, and was muttering about his pet lizard named Liza.

Max was half asleep and grumbling "Stop it." to Leo.

Matt was tiredly trying to locate the monster, which wasn't there.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Kacey, Lily, and Annabeth all joined me (They had woken up to my screaming). Leo stepped forward and Percy fell to the ground and started using my leather boots as a pillow.

"EW! Gross!" I yelled and jumped down from my bed. I pulled my boots away from Percy, who woke up when his head hit the floor. He moaned and stood up.

"Where's the monster?!" Matt yelled. He was the most awake of all of them.

"I just had a bad dream. Again." I explained. Matt nodded and walked out of the room, followed by Leo, who had decided he needed more sleep.

"Wanna talk about it?" Max asked.

"No, not really." I replied. Max shrugged and walked out the door. Bryan followed Max. Percy gave me a look that said "we WILL be talking about this later". Then he walked out the door too.

I took a look at the clock. 1:00 am? Really? I sighed and climbed back into bed.

There's a down side to sleeping in an RV. It may be a magical RV, but you can still feel all the twists and turns and bumps (Leo had put it on Auto Pilot, because we knew the Minotaur was somewhere in the Great Plains area). I lay awake in bed for a while, feeling slightly motion sick.

Suddenly, the RV must've gone over a large bump, because I was thrown out of my bed and onto the floor. I had landed on my left hip. I tried to stand up, but for some reason both of my hips were so sore I almost screamed when I tried to get to my feet (A/N: This actually happened to me a few days ago. Not the falling out of the bed part, the hip part. It really hurts, but it goes away after a few days). I started silently crying. The pain subsided after a while.

After spending about 30 minutes on the floor, I decided to pull myself, using only my arms, into the living room area. I got to the door and reached up and opened it. I got outside and pulled it closed. By the time I got to the couch, my hips were screaming in pain. I laid down by the couch since I didn't want to go through the pain of getting onto the couch.

I pulled the pillow onto the floor and put it under my head. I kept trying to get to sleep, but I just couldn't. I eventually gave up at 2:00 am, and decided to watch TV on the special TV Hermes made for Lily that she brought on the quest.

I flipped through the channels just decided to watch the news (I don't know why either). The newscaster was currently droning on and on about some bank robbery in a monotone.

"The culprit has not been caught yet, but the police are working hard on the case." The newscaster paused as some papers were passed to her and took a look at them. "This just in: three kids have gone missing. Rosiana Taylor, Kacey Anderson, and Bryan Stewart (A/N: Yay! I made last names! Okay, I actually looked up top names in the U.S., but still.). They went missing today during their lunch period at their middle school, Alexander Middle School (A/N: I made up this name, but if there is an Alexander Middle School, I don't own it) after attacking a visitor to the school. The visitor was unharmed. They have not been seen for 3 days, and if anyone has any leads please contact New York police. Now, for the weather with Yolanda. (A/N: I don't know if there really is a newscaster named Yolanda, I just picked a random name)" The newscaster finished.

I sat there, stunned, for a minute, then reached over and turned the TV off. I'm a missing person now? Sweet!

I continued to sit there, and then looked over at the clock. 3:30 am. Well...

I decided to try to fall asleep, and as soon as I readjusted myself and my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up to Percy shaking me and whisper yelling my name.

"Rosi!"

"What?"

"I just got up because it's 7 a.m. and I found you sleeping out here." Percy said.

I had already decided not to tell anyone about the hip thing, so I made up a half truth.

"I tried to get back to sleep after my nightmare, but the RV went over a bump and I fell out of my bed and then I came in here. I watched the news and they said me, Kacey, and Bryan are all missing!" I finished in one gulp. Percy sighed and sat down next to me.

"I was a fugitive on my first quest, so I get what you're saying. But trust me, once the quest is over, assuming we don't die, we can go talk to your mom and tell her you're fine." Percy said, trying to comfort me, but her only made it worse. I let out a sob and started crying into Percy's shirt.

What he doesn't know is that my mom died when I was three. I can still Remember her smile and her laugh, and that she had blonde hair, but nothing else. By the time I was four, my stepdad (who my mom had married when I was a year old) had disowned me and sent me to live with my Aunt Linda, my mom's only sibling. So I've lived with Aunt L (as I had started calling her) since I was four. She also is my legal guardian now.

Percy just gave me a confused look, and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I yelped, drying my tears. I quickly stood up and stifled a scream. I'm so stupid sometimes! I totally forgot about my hips. Percy stood up, but I was already running into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat down on the floor.

"Rosi, I know something is wrong!" Percy yelled from the other side of the door, knocking too.

"I'm totally fine!"

"Really? Because a person who is fine normally doesn't lock themselves in a bathroom!" Percy yelled. I decided my best bet was to remain silent.

Percy continued to knock on the door, but I slowly fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

"Rosi! I gotta use the bathroom!" I heard Kacey yell from the other side of the door.

"What time is it?" I yelled groggily.

"8 am!"

"Fine!" I yelled back and unlocked the door. I saw Kacey smiling at me, and suddenly Percy grabbed my and slung me over his shoulder. His arm was pressing into my hip exactly where it hurt, and I couldn't help but cry.

"PERCY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yelled, and it was like the pain was fueling my strength. I grabbed his arm and jumped off his shoulder, twisting his arm behind his back in a move I learned in self defense class. When I jumped off his shoulder, I landed irregularly, so I still had strength from the pain.

Kacey just stared at me in awe, and Percy gaped at me over his shoulder. I guess they didn't think that much energy could be contained in my slim body. I shoved Percy to the ground and sat in his back, still keeping his arm behind his back.

"Rosi! What was that for?" Percy squealed like a little girl.

"Throwing me over your shoulder and digging your arm into my hip which REALLY hurts right now-" I cut myself off by putting my hand over my mouth once I realized what I said.

"What do you mean your hip really hurts?" Max said from the boy's room's door. He must've heard the conversation.

"Nothing! I'll just be going now!" I cried, running into the girls's bedroom. Lily was still snoring and Annabeth was no where in the room.

* * *

10 minutes later, Lily had woken up and had forced me into the living room once she got an explanation.

Percy was holding my left wrist and Max was holding my right wrist so I couldn't escape.

"Rosiana, will you tell us now?" Kacey asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" I screeched. I don't remember much if what happened after that.

Kacey POV:

In a matter of seconds, Rosi managed to get both of her arms free, punch Percy in the face(causing him to fall to the ground, out like a light), grab a lamp and broom (which we had to clean up random demigod messes) and run into the corner like a cornered animal. She had that crazy look in her eyes when she gets pushed too far.

Max's first mistake was walking up to her. You NEVER walk up to a cornered Rosi.

His second mistake was reaching out to her. That was when Rosi freaked.

She smashed the lamp over Max's head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Then she took the broom and started hitting me, Leo, and Lily, who were standing closest to her, with it.

"Rosi! No!" I yelled. Rosi then seemed to realize what she did. She dropped the broom and ran over to the couch and plopped down. She buried her head in the pillow and sobbed.

Annabeth and Matt stood there stunned while I shared a look with Bryan. We've dealt with this type of thing before. Earlier this year, our middle school hired a group of motivational speakers dressed up in huge animal costumes, and they were dancing to music. They wanted some kids to come up there with them, so the guy in the horse costume grabbed Rosi's arm and tried to pull her out there. She then punched the guy's costume head off, punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and knocking the llama guy out with a stereo she threw across the room.

Anyways, Bryan talked to Rosi while I checked on Percy and Max. Percy was fine. On the other hand, Max had a pretty bad concussion. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later, Max was almost fully recovered thanks to ambrosia and nectar, but Rosi stuff hadn't told us anything about her hip problem.

Rosi pulled out the map Aphrodite had given her yesterday.

"Okay, according to this map, the Minotaur is in Louisville, Kentucky." Rosi said.

"Then let's go!" Bryan said.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the completely pointless chapter, but I'm sure you guys do it too. I just felt like writing a completely unnecessary chapter cuz it's fun! I also decided this is gonna be a three parter!

So anyways, I just want to say that Rosi has blonde hair, green eyes just like Percy, and the two have similar features on their faces. She is also 5.6". And 11 years old. Yeah, she's the youngest demigod going on the quest. Also, she's like me: my birthday is in October, and if I was going to kindergarten in my elementary school in two years, I would be too young. I'm actually like the 3rd youngest kid in my grade, besides a girl who's birthday is in November, and a kid who skipped a grade. I'm also in the top 5 tallest, so yeah...

PLEASE REVIEW

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!

AGAIN, REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

~XxWarriorsrockxX~ out!

PEACE!

P.S.: sorry for the long wait! I kinda got obsessed with Big Time Rush, and then I wanted to make it up to you guys with the super long chapter, but then that caused an extra time delay. Sorry!

P.S.S.: THANK YOU TO PIC STITCH FOR THE BOOK COVER!


	8. Aprodite (part 3 of 4)

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! First I was busy, then I wasn't in the mood, then I had writers block, then I was bummed about adopting two of my kittens out. So yeah...**

**I TURNED THIS INTO A 4 PARTER**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Max PoV:**

Rosi scowled the whole way to Kentucky. I really can't blame her. I would be scowling too if I hurt one of my friends and was in pain. We are friends, right?

Anyways, we pulled into a grocery store parking lot in Louisville. Rosi pulled out her map and read the address.

"582 Holland Drive." Rosi read from the map. (A/N: if there is an actual 582 Holland Drive, I don't own it) She folded it up and tossed it on the table.

"Leo!" Kacey yelled.

"Yeah?" Leo called from the driver's seat.

"Go to 582 Holland Drive!" Kacey yelled back.

"I'm on it!" Leo yelled and the RV swerved sharply to the left.

Rosi came tumbling off the couch and landed face first on the coffee table, and I knocked my head on the table. Percy and Annabeth were thrown into a wall and Kacey and Lily both ran into the closed door of the bathroom. Brian flew into the girls' room and Matt was the only one who managed to stay on the chairs.

It was then that I noticed Leo sitting next to the table, not driving.

"Leo! Get back up there!" I said. He just groaned and whispered something about a lollipop. Oh, just great (note the sarcasm)! He's not just a bad driver, he's a delusional bad driver!

We heard screeching wheels, and something crashed into the side of the RV everyone was thrown to. Another car must've crashed into the one before and drove the first one further into the RV.

After that, everything went black.

*INSERT LINE HERE*

**Rosi PoV:**

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by a white room.

"Where am I?" I asked sleepily.

"Rosi! You're awake!" I heard Percy's voice. I looked over to see him sitting in a dark brown wood chair with a black seat cushion that looked very uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" I repeated, more forceful this time.

"Well, you see, we were in a car crash, and well, you broke your leg and got a concussion. But, the good news is no one died!" Percy said, trying to sound upbeat and happy.

"I really don't care about the leg. How is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh Rosi, never cares about herself but is extremely concerned for her friends." Percy said.

"You keep dodging my question! Please tell me I'm the only one hurt!" I said frantically.

"Um... well... Kacey has a broken arm, Lily has a concussion and a sprained ankle and wrist, Annabeth has a broken ankle, Leo has temporary short-term memory loss, Matt has a bad cut on his leg, Brian has a concussion and a broken nose, and I just have a sprained wrist." Percy explained. I then noticed his cast and sling. I went through all of the people he said. I realized Percy forgot one. Max.

"Percy, you forgot Max." I said.

"Oh, right, him. He um has a concussion and a broken femur bone and theremightbeachancethathe'sinacoma." Percy said, running the last part together.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"There might be a chance that he's in a coma."

"By a chance do you mean he is? Because when I always get in trouble I start with 'there might be a chance'"

"Um... yeah..." Percy said.

"Okay, is anyone else unconscious?"

"No. Actually, they might be if they got that painkiller drug thing."

"Yes Percy. It is called a painkiller drug thing." I said while rolling my eyes.

Then I got an idea. A crazy idea, but an idea that just might work...

**-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

"Percy, come on, PLEASE!" I said doing my best puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Percy yelled exasperated.

"Now help me up!" I said. Eventually, I was able to get in the wheelchair. Percy wheeled me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" An outraged doctor yelled at us.

"PLAN B!" I yelled to Percy. He grabbed the crutches he had carefully hidden under the wheelchair and handed them to me. I grabbed them and stood up. Percy ran and took the wheelchair into the one person bathroom and locked the door.

I hobbled down the hallway, making myself look weak and an easy target to the team of doctors and nurses chasing me.

When they got close, I turned around and waked three of them with my crutches. Then I went as fast as I could down the hallway, waking whatever person came close enough with my crutches.

**-RANDOM PERSON'S PoV-**

I was sitting with my daughter and husband. My father in law was in the bed after having a heart attack. We were told he would be fine though.

Suddenly, the three of us heard a lot of noise coming from the hallway. We stood up and walked to the door.

A girl with blonde hair came running down the hallway as fast as she could (with the crutches she had, it looked like she broke her leg). A doctor came close and I was sure he would get her, but she elbowed him in the gut.

She continued to run down the hall, knocking anyone or anything that got in her way down.

My husband, daughter and I shared confused looks, shrugged, and walked back inside the room.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**The lady at the end is NOT a reoccurring character. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIM IS APPRECIATED. **


	9. Aphrodite (part 4 of 4)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I hope I can make it up to you guys with this extra long chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosi PoV:**

I had managed to get out of the hospital and met Percy in the flower garden.

"Percy, can I have some ambrosia?" I asked.

"No." Percy replied, but I countered with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he said back, looking really sad.

"Awwww. Is wittle Percy Wercy sad?" I said, pretending to pout.

"Yea! My girlfriend is in the hospital along with six other kids I'm supposed to be watching out for, and yes, Leo is considered a kid, and one is in a coma and we only have till midnight to complete Aphrodite's mini quest and if we fail we will most likely get blasted to bits!" Percy was yelling now, and he was earning a lot of strange looks from other people enjoying the flower gardens.

One lady looked like she was going to ask a question, but before she could, I said, "He was dropped on his head as a baby...".

She then scurried away.

I remembered I forgot to eat the ambrosia, so I popped it in my mouth.

I could feel the pain in my leg disappearing, so I turned my attention back to Percy.

"Can you get this cast off my leg?" I said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea-"

"GET IT OFF NOW!" I screeched.

"Fine, fine!"

"Works every time."

**-20 MINUTES LATER-**

The ambrosia helped a lot. So much, actually, I could walk around with only a little pain.

Percy and I were going to visit everyone, and hopefully bust them all out like Percy and I did.

"Percy, how did you get out?" I asked.

"I didn't need to. They let me out once I got the cast."

"Oh."

We had decided to get Leo first. He would be the easiest, considering he had no injuries other than the one to his brain.

"Hi. We're here to see Leo Valdez. Could you tell us what room he's in?" Percy asked the lady at the reception desk.

"Name."

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Rosiana Taylor."

"Don't call me that!"

"Right. Rosi Taylor."

"Don't care. Are you in college yet?" the lady asked Percy.

"I have a girlfriend and I'm a senior in high school."

"Oh."

"Is that your sister?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, kinda creeped out.

Suddenly, the lady turned into some type of a vampire thing.

She jumped over the desk, and I realized she had one golden leg and one donkey leg.

"What the heck is that?!" I screeched at Percy.

"An empousa!" Percy yelled back, but I could barely hear him over the monster.

Percy pulled out his pen-sword thing and uncapped it. He started slashing around at the monster.

I reached down to get my dagger that could turn into a sword that I kept in my right boot.

It was then that I realized I did something incredibly stupid. I had changed out of the hospital gown and into my shorts and CampHalf Blood shirt, but I forgot shoes in the rush. How stupid am I?

"Percy! I left my dagger in my boots!" I yelled.

"Go get it! I hold this thing off!"

I took off down the hallway, dodging doctors and nurses and leaping over the gurneys and beds in the way.

I got to my room, snatched my boots, and hurriedly put them on.

When I got back to the reception area, I saw that Percy was cornered by the monster.

I snuck up behind it and drove my dagger into its back. It crumbled into golden dust, and Percy look relieved.

He ran up and hugged me.

"Are you hurt? If that thing hurt you, I'm going to go find it in Tartarus and kill it a million times and-"

"Wow. You are the definition of overprotective." I said laughing.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, can we have Leo Valdez's room number?" I asked the other receptionist, who then shook herself out of her stunned state.

"Room 246."

"Thanks!" Percy said and we walked down the hallway.

On our way down the hall, we could hear the receptionist trying to convince herself it was 'just a hallucination" and "that never happened".

"Come on, Perce. Let's go bust our friends out of a hospital!"

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

Percy and I had gotten everyone out of the hospital except Max. Our plan for him was simple. Go to his room and see if he's awake. If he's not, wheel his bed out of the hospital. If he's awake, wheel him out in a wheelchair after feeding him ambrosia.

Everyone was coming with us to see him. Percy and Annabeth were in front, holding hands (well, as best as they could with Percy's sprained wrist, he had refused ambrosia). I was trailing behind with Kacey, Brian and Leo were behind us discussing the 'Stolls greatest pranks' and Matt and Lily were in the back, arguing over a capture the flag game.

We reached Max's room, which was 184. We all trailed into the room, and were relieved to see no doctors or nurses. The only living things in that room were Max and a really annoying fly.

Max was sitting up in bed devouring some gross hospital food.

"Hey Max! Glad to see you're up!" Leo said happily. There was no doubt about it that Leo was feeling guilty about the crash.

"Yeah. I woke up about an hour ago, and my doctor said I'm doing great." Max replied.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" I asked.

"I want to, but my nurse told me that I can't leave until tomorrow at the earliest." Max said.

"Do you wanna get busted out?" Kacey asked, eyes gleaming.

"Heck yeah!"

"Great! Let's go! And Kacey, you're not allowed to run over your doctor with Max's wheelchair." I said to Kacey.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Hey Max! Glad to see you're up!" Leo said, and the rest of us, besides Max, hung our heads in defeat.

"What's his problem?" Max said, looking confused.

"Short term memory loss." Percy explained.

"Hey Max! Glad to see you're up!"

"That's it, Fire Boy! To the hall we go!" Lily said, and dragged Leo into the hallway.

I handed Max some ambrosia that he ate gratefully.

Then he hobbled into the bathroom to get changed.

Percy, Brian and I managed to get Max in his wheelchair (which is a lot harder than it sounds) while Matt held it steady. Annabeth kept lookout in the hall, and Kacey was out chasing her doctor with some crutches she found.

We gave Max his hoodie, and he put it on while Percy cut off his cast. Normally, he would be able to walk, but he broke his femur bone.

We were able to get out the door without anyone noticing us, which I was surprised about.

I gave Max one more piece of ambrosia, then ran back inside.

I saw a lady standing by a wall with some crutches propped next to her. I reached ,y arm behind her and snapped my fingers. She looked that way and I pulled my hand back. I grabbed the crutches and scurried out the door.

"Here." I said to Max, then handed him the crutches.

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

The van came to a halt in front of the Minotaur's place. Percy poked his head in the back, where the rest of us were sitting awkwardly around the living room.

"We're here!" Percy exclaimed.

"Why can't I drive?" Leo demanded. He had gotten his memory back, and hadn't stopped complaining to whole drive.

"Because the last time you did, you crashed the car and Max was in a coma! So, I'm signing you up for some driving classes when we get back to New York." Percy said.

"But-"

"No buts mister!"

"Hehe, you said butts!" Brian said while giggling like a little girl.

The rest of his looked at him strangely, and he stopped.

We all piled out of the car, and looked at the building in front of us.

It was a warehouse, and had gray, peeling walls. There were a few windows, but they were shaded to be black. They had black shutters, and some graffiti was on the lower parts of the walls. They were all pictures of what kids had most likely seen here. One was of a bull, one was of a hairy man, and another was a really good drawing of a big, vicious, blue bunny. The door was black also, and it was set in the middle of the big building. It must've been at least three stories tall, and all creepy.

Percy shoved me up front, forcing me to go first.

I carefully walked up to the door, Percy about five feet behind me.

"Gee, thanks for the help, guys!" I whisper yelled sarcastically, and everyone came closer to the door.

I pushed the creaky door open into a dimly lit, black waiting room type area. We all filed in, and looked around.

There was a dark brown reception desk with everything on top all black. There was a black door next to the desk. There were black plastic waiting chairs with black tables. On those tables were various magazines. I walked over and looked through. _Monsters weekly, Demigod Demise, Torcher Guide, _and_ Underwear for the buff and burly_ were some of the strange selections.

"Yup, definitely the Minotaur." Percy confirmed.

"What's the time?" Matt asked.

"6:23." Leo said.

"Okay. Percy, is there any way we can get back to Olympus in about half an hour?" I asked.

"Yea, but not in the RV." Percy said.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. I installed a special software in the RV that can make it fly, and we can get there in about 10 minutes. But, it'll be sending out a signal to monsters everywhere about our position. A signal worse than a cell phone." Leo said.

"Can we land directly on Olympus?" Kacey asked Percy and Leo.

"No, but we can land a little ways down and across the street." Percy explained.

"Meh, close enough." Brian said, and the rest of us nodded.

I walked to the door, and pushed it open. Unlike the front door, this one was in no need of some oil. I was surprised at what I found.

A parking garage type area. High ceilings, beams to hold it up. But there was something else to it. Everything was black. Black walls. Black ceilings. Black beams. Black floors. The only thing that wasn't black was the yellow lines marking the parking spaces, which stuck out like a sore thumb.

We could hear a faint rumbling sound, like a car that needed a muffler change, gradually getting louder.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

It was the loudest now, and sounded like it was right outside the huge garage door on the other end of the room.

"I have no id-" Annabeth was cut off by the Minotaur bursting through the door, riding a 4-wheeler in his underwear. No, not boxers! The white kind, that girls are supposed to wear!

Kacey pretended to through up, which lightened the mood a little bit.

Soon, all of the boys joined her. It was just me, Annabeth, and Lily left.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Lily exclaimed, and the three of us joined in.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the Minotaur still sitting on his over-sized bike, looking very confused by our actions.

I shared a look with Kacey. She gave a slight nod, and slowly disappeared into the shadows. She has a way of blending into the shadows that could make new-bies believe she was Hades's daughter.

Annabeth was starting to stop, but I motioned her to keep going.

I coughed a little, trying to cover my "step it up" I muttered to everyone else.

Leo pretended to die, Brian gasped for air and yelled "HE'S DEAD!" repeatedly, Percy and Annabeth were pretending to say goodbye to each other for the last time, Lily and Matt coughed and coughed, and Max and I were pointing and laughing at the Minotaur.

I kept watching, and Kacey appeared behind the Minotaur and stabbed him with her sword repeatedly.

He screamed like a newborn calf and fell to the floor as a pile of dust.

"Guys, you can stop now." I said, because everyone else hadn't noticed the lack of blue underwear clad bulls in the room.

Kacey came back over, carrying a giant blue scarf.

"It fell out of the Minotaur's bike." she explained.

"Whatever you do, don't put your face in the scarf!" Percy said to Brian, who was just about to bury himself in it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it will make you a temporary mushy-gushy love freak." Percy explained.

"Wow! Percy just used new vocabulary words! Gold star for you!" I said like some inspirational Kindergarten teacher.

"HEY!" Percy yelled.

"Let's just get going." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at both of us.

**-15 MINUTES LATER-**

We had gotten to Olympus and were currently giving Aphrodite her scarf back.

"Thank you guys so much!" Aphrodite squealed, and put on her scarf, which matched her outfit perfectly. "I changed my outfit earlier to match this scarf because I knew you guys could get it! Percabeth always wins! You guys can leave now! Come back tomorrow at noon to get your next mini-quest!" Aphrodite said, then waved her hand.

We were suddenly back in the RV, sprawled around the girls room.

Percy and Annabeth were backwards on Percy's bed, Leo was under the covers in his bed, Kacey and Lily were doing involuntary head stands against the wall, Brian was on top of the ceiling fan screaming for help, Matt had his head in his pillow case, and Max and I were on his bed. I was sitting, and he was sprawled out, so he slid off the bed and landed with a 'THUD' on the ground, which was followed by a 'OW!".

"If we got in a car crash today, I don't even wanna know what in store for the next two days." I said, and got a hole bunch of mumbled agreements.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If you did, please express that with a review of favorite! Thanks guys!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	10. SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
